Raspberry Pi 2
Tato kuchařka vznikla z důvodu usnadnění práce s programovým vybavením Raspberry Pi jako multimediálního centra / herní konzole / streamovacího stroje / mnoho dalšího. Na netu je toho spousta, ale i tak to všechno rozchodit může chvíli trvat. A ne vždy jsou návody aktuální. Prerekvizity * Raspberry Pi (dále jen RPi) nejlépe ve verzi 2 a výš * microSD kartu jako úložiště pro RPi (nejlépe 16GB a více, ale i 4GB by měla stačit) * myš (popř. klávesnice), monitor (popř. TV), napájecí zdroj, LAN kabel, HDMI kabel a další příslušenství RPi * pracovní stanice s Windows 7 a výš (pro stahování, práce se soubory a hostování parsec.tv) * gamepad/joystick (pro lepší ovládání emulátorů / retro her) Operační systém Jako operační systém jsem zvolil LibreELEC, což je JeOS postavený na Kodi. LibreELEC jsem zvolil z důvodu jeho lehkosti a tedy velice rychlé odezvy ovládání. Ale v podstatě by tento návod měl fungovat pro jakékoliv Kodi (OpenELEC, OSMC, apod.). Původně jsem koketoval i s OSMC, jako plnohodnotného debianu, ale spoustu věcí lze doinstalovat i do LibreELECu pomocí doplňků. Instalace LibreELEC Pro "nainstalování" LibreELEC na mircoSD kartu lze použít nástroj LibreELEC USB-SD Creator. Ovládání je velice jednoduché, takže popis jen heslovitě, v případě nejasností doporučuji navštívit tuto stránku. # Nástroj lze stáhnout zde a nebo výše. # Po spuštění lze vybrat verzi pro konkrétní RPi (v tomto případě verze 2 - Raspberry Pi 2 and 3) # Stáhnout aktuální image (v tomto případě verze LibreELEC-RPi2.arm-8.1.1.img.gz) # Vybrat písmeno microSD karty (v tomto případě E:\) # A kliknout Zapsat # Kartu po té vložit do RPi a to spustit (RPi musí být připojené do internetu) # Po prvním spuštění vás přivítá průvodce nastavením # Stačí vše odklikat (s výjimkou obrazovky pro službu SSH - tu povolit) a nezapomenout si opsat přidělenou IP adresu RPi pro pozdější připojení k němu Přizpůsobení Doporučuji změnit jazyk na češtinu (aby RPi mohla používat i drahá polovička). To lze provést kliknutím na System (ozubené kolečko vlevo nahoře) -> Interface settings -> Regional -> Language -> Czech. Dále lze změňit znakovou sadu na Central Europe (Windows), rozložení klávesnice podle chuti (já si dal Czech QWERTZ) a časové pásmo země na Czech Republic. Pro snazší úpravu vzhledu doporučuji změnit téma na Aeon Nox. To lze provést v záložce Vzhled -> Vzhled -> Získat více... -> Aeon Nox. Pokročilejší úpravy vzhledu doporučuji provést až po nainstalování ostatních doplňků. Instalace zvukové karty Pokud někomu nestačí integrovaný zvukový chip na desce (což není s podivem), lze použít něco takovéto nebo jakoukoliv jinou zvukovou kartu do USB. Je však nutné přepnout zvukový výstup pomocí kliknutí na položku Systém -> Systém -> Zvuk -> Výstupní zvukové zařízení a její změnou na ALSA: USB Sound Device. Dále je dobré nastavit prioritu této zvukové karty před tou integrovanou. To lze zajistit vytvořením konfiguračního souboru. K tomuto kroku bude potřeba ssh klient (nejlépe putty). # Nástroj lze stáhnout zde # Po spuštění lze zadat IP adresu opsanou při instalaci LibreELECu (např. 192.168.1.5), port nechat 22 # Po připojení se autentizovat pomocí jména (defaultně root) a hesla (defaultně libreelec) # Vytvořit konfigurační soubor příkazem nano /etc/modprobe.d/alsa-base.conf # Vložit do něj tyto tři řádky: #* options snd_usb_audio index=0 #* options snd_bcm2835 index=1 #* options snd slots=snd-usb-audio,snd-bcm2835 # Zmáčknout Ctrl + X a potvrdit uložení písmenem Y # Restartovat RPi příkazem reboot # Opět se připojit a autentizovat pomocí putty # Zkontrolovat prioritu zvukových karet příkazem cat /proc/asound/modules # Jeho obsah by měl vypadat takhle: #* 0 snd_usb_audio #* 1 snd_bcm2835 V případě potíží prostudovat návody pro putty a USB audio. Emulátory Pro hraní starších her na emulátorech jsem zvolil GameStarter. Je to ucelený balík emulátorů. Má předpřipravenou strukturu adresářů, nastaveny scrapery (info portály o hrách) a další spoustu skvělých věcí (biosy atd.). Dokonce výkon emulátorů v tomto balíku je větší než samostatné emulátory (způsobený asi správným nastavením). Instalace Gamestarteru # Doporučuji stáhnout verzi 2.9 jako archív zip. Konkrétně verzi pro LibreELEC. # Tu zkopírovat do RPi nejlépe pomocí programu WinSCP ## Program WinSCP lze stáhnout zde nejlépe portable verzi ## Po rozbalení a spuštění lze nastavit připojení do RPi ##* Do Hostname zadat IP adresu opsanou při instalaci LibreELECu (např. 192.168.1.5) ##* Do User name zadat uživatelské jméno (defaultně root) ##* Do Password zadat heslo (defaultně libreelec) ## Připojit se tlačítkem Login ## V adresáři /storage vytvořit adresář (pomocí F7), kde budou uloženy věci k instalaci (např. install nebo nějak podobně) ## Nakopírovat soubor (pomocí F5) script.gamestarter-v2.9-LE8.zip do nově vytvořeného adresáře # Před instalací doplňků z archívu je nutné toto nejprve v Kodi povolit v Systém -> Systém -> Doplňky -> zaškrtnout Neznámé zdroje -> potvrdit volbu kliknutím na ANO # Nainstalovat Gamestarter z archívu kliknutím na APPS -> Prohlížeč doplňků -> Instalovat ze souboru zip -> vybrat cestu k souboru (Domovská složka -> install -> script.gamestarter-v2.9-LE8.zip), vyčkat než instalace doběhne (to bude potvrzeno vyskakovacím dialogem Doplněk nainstalován) # Doplněk spustit kliknutím na APPS -> Doplňky programů -> Gamestarter # Po prvním spuštění dojde k automatickému nastavení doplňku a doinstalaci podpůrných programů (ukončení bude potvrzeno dialogem) # RPi na doporučení restartovat Vypnutí -> Restartovat Instalace Advanced Emulator Launcheru (dále jen AEL) AEL je doplněk do Gamestarteru, který umožňuje spouštět hry bez nutnosti vstupovat do RetroArchu (jednotné rozhraní pro emulátory) # AEL není nutné stahovat (pouze aktivovat), byl již nainstalován s Gamestarterem # Jeho aktivaci provést kliknutím na APPS -> Prohlížeč doplňků -> Moje doplňky -> Doplňky programů -> Advanced Emulator Launcher -> Povolit a poté jej spustit pomocí tlačítka Otevřít # Vybrat položku Games # Doporučuji změnit vzhled nabídky '''Games' na ikony (to lze provést najetím k levému okraji pomocí myši nebo šipek na klávesnici, kdy dojde k vyjetí postranního panelu a položku View změnit na Ikony)'' # Nyní lze přidávat jednotlivé hry (ROM), ty lze získat na mnoha místech internetu (nejlépe však na stránce www.emuparadise.me, která obsahuje velkou zásobu her pro různé systémy/emulátory) #* Více info o přidávání emulátorů a her do AEL lze nalézt zde # Vzorové stáhnutí jedné hry pro PlayStation One (PSX) jako ukázka postupu ## Na stránce www.emuparadise.me kliknout na sekci pro daný emulátor (v tomto případě PSX ISOs) ## Kliknout na písmeno, kterým je uvozen název požadované hry (např. T pro Tekken) ## Najít a kliknout na požadovanou hru Tekken_[U] (písmeno v U značí verzi hry U - americká, E - evropská, J - japonská) ## Kliknout na sekci Download links -> Download Tekken U (567M) -> Download Tekken U - File Size: 567M (před prvním stažením je nutné ověřit, zda uživatel není robot zadáním CAPTCHA textu) ## Stáhnutý archív .zip rozbalit a jeho obsah (v tomto případě soubory .bin a .cue) nakopírovat na RPi (pomocí WinSCP) do složky /storage/emulators/roms/psx (poslední složka značí typ emulátoru, v tomto případě psx jako PlayStation One) ##* Pro emulátory MAME, C64 aj. archív '.zip''' nerozbalovat, ale kopírovat jej celý'' ## Nyní lze hru naimportovat do AEL vybráním správného emulátoru (v tomto případě PLAYSTATION), kliknutím pravého tlačítka myši (popř. zmáčknutím klávesy C''') a vybráním položky '''Add ROMs -> Manually Add ROM a vybráním souboru se hrou (v tomto případě Tekken (USA)(Track 01).bin v adresáři /storage/emulators/roms/psx) ##* Alternativou ručního přidávání je automatické pomocí '''Add ROMs' -> Scan for New ROMs (pro PSX je nutné upravit Launcher, aby načítal jen soubory .cue a ne .bin pro vícestopé ROM, to lze provést kliknutím pravého tlačítka myši (popř. zmáčknutím klávesy C''') a vybráním položky '''Edit Launcher -> Advanced Modifications ... -> Modify ROM Extensions a přepsat na cue|img|pbp|PBP|IMG|CUE)'' ##* '' Pro správné stahování obalů her, je nutné vytvořit složku artworks a její podsložky banners, boxback, boxfront, cartridges, clearlogos, fanarts, flyers, manuals, maps, snaps, titles, trailers v /storage/.kodi/userdata/addon_data/plugin.program.advanced.emulator.launcher pomocí WinSCP'' # Před prvním spuštěním hry doporučuji připojit gamepad/joystick do RPi (ten je rozpoznán LibreELECem, jakmile dojde ke stlačení jakéhokoliv tlačítka) #* Konfiguraci lze spustit potvrzením volby Ano po vyskočení dialogu nebo později kliknutím na Systém -> Systém -> Vstup -> Konfigurovat připojená herní zařízení #* Namapovat jednotlivá tlačítka/osy lze podle osobních preferencí #* Chování gamepadu / joysticku v jednotlivých hrách lze upravit v Gamestarteru/RetroArchu pomocí kliknutí na APPS -> Doplňky programů -> Gamestarter, potvrzením spuštění doplňku a vybráním položky Settings -> Input -> Input User 1 Binds (např. změnou položky '''User 1 Device Type' na RetroPad w/ Analog a položky User 1 Analog To Digital Type na Left Analog pro ovládání pohybu levou analogovu páčkou místo směrového kříže'') # Hru lze spustit po poklikání na emulátor a poté na hru samotnou * Při potížích s počtem her v jednotlivých emulátorech lze ručně upravit přímo seznamy ve formátu '.json''' pomocí WinSCP ve složce /storage/.kodi/userdata/addon_data/plugin.program.advanced.emulator.launcher/db_ROMs'' Internetové rádia Poněvadž nemám PVR tuner, tak rádio lze pouštět jen z internetu. Šlo by spouštět i na TV, ale to by zas nehráli repro bedny. Instalace doplňku Radio.de Pro přehrávání a správu rádií mi přišel nejvhodnější doplněk Radio.de, který je obsažen v oficiálním repozitáři Kodi. # Stačí jej tedy nainstalovat kliknutím na APPS -> Prohlížeč doplňků -> Instalovat z repozitáře -> Kodi Add-on repository -> Doplňky hudby -> Radio -> Instalovat # Doplněk lze spustit kliknutím na APPS -> Doplňky hudby -> Radio # Přidávat rádia lze podle země vybráním Browse by country a vybráním konkrétní země (např. Czech Republic) # Jednotlivá rádia lze přidat kliknutím pravého tlačítka myši na vybraném rádiu (popř. zmáčknutím klávesy C''') a vybráním položky '''Add to "My Stations" # Rádia, která nejsou v nabídce, lze přidat kliknutím na APPS -> Doplňky hudby -> Radio -> My Stations -> Add custom Station... ## V prvním dialogu lze vyplnit název rádia (např. Rádio Jih) ## V druhém dialogu lze vyplnit cestu k miniatuře (např. /storage/thumbs/jih.png), kterou lze stáhnout na stránce rádia ## Ve třetím dialogu lze vyplnit cestu ke streamu (např. http://icecast6.play.cz/jih128.mp3 pro Rádio Jih), tu lze zjistit např. ze stránek play.cz Cloudové hraní Pokud máte grafickou kartu od nVidie, můžete použít doplněk moonlight, který funguje jako Steam Link. Instalace aplikace parsec.tv Ale my použijeme parsec.tv, který lze provozovat s jakoukoliv grafickou kartou. # Serverovou část lze stáhnout zde (v tomto případě verzi pro Widnows) ## Tuto aplikaci lze jednoduše nainstalovat, stačí projít průvodcem, není potřeba nic měnit ## Po instalaci je nutné vytvořit profil kliknutím na text Sign Up ## Po přesměrování na registrační stránku se lze zaregistrovat ## Po registraci se lze přihlásit pomocí registračních údajů do aplikace ## Po přihlášení je nutné povolit připojení k danému počítači potvrzením dialogu ## Může být potřeba toto povolení více specifikovat pomocí Windows Firewallu ### Ten lze spustit napsáním slova firewall po zmáčknutí na Start a vybráním položky Povolit aplikaci v bráně Windows Firewall ### Zde lze vybrat aplikaci (v tomto případě parsec) a povolit jí přístup kliknutím na Změnit nastavení a zaškrtnutím obou políček ## Po kliknutí na záložku Console lze zjistit ID počítače (položka server_id) pro budoucí připojení # Klientskou část lze stáhnout na stejné stránce (v tomto případě verzi pro Raspbian) ## Klientskou aplikaci nelze nainstalovat, protože LibreELEC není postaven na debianu, takže nemá podporu instalace balíčků dbpk. ## V tomto případě však jde omezení obejít. Soubor .deb lze rozbalit (např. pomocí 7zipu). ### Ten lze stáhnout zde (nejlépe 64-bitovou verzi) ### Tento archivátor lze jednoduše nainstalovat, stačí projít průvodcem, není potřeba nic měnit ### Po spuštění lze rozbalit soubor parsec-rpi.deb, který obsahuje další archív data.tar ### Ten lze opět rozbalit a tím získat soubor parsec (bez přípony) ve složce \.\usr\bin\ ### Tento soubor je typu ELF, tedy spustitelný soubor ## Proto je tento soubor (parsec) potřeba nakopírovat (pomocí F5) do RPi pomocí WinSCP (např. do složky /storage/parsec.tv/ (kterou lze pro něj vytvořit pomocí F7)) ## Klientovi je nutné před spuštěním upravit oprávnění (pomocí F9 a zadáním 0755 do pole Octal) ## Klienta lze spustit pomocí zadání příkazu ./parsec.tv/parsec do putty ## Dále je nutné se přihlásit stejnými registračními údaji jako do serverové části (a ty po upozornění uložit pomocí Y) ## Po přihlášení lze již vybrat běžící server pomocí jeho pořadové čísla (v tomto případě 1''') ## Při příštím spuštění lze již použít uložených přístupových údajů a spustit klienta pomocí příkazu ./parsec.tv/parsec server_id=XXX, kde XXX je ID hostujícího počítače Hyperion ambilight Pokud nemáte TV od Philipsu a chcete jejich funkci Ambilight, tak je možné si ji udělat svépomocí. Co k tomu budete potřebovat a jak postupovat najdete v tomto návodu. Zde uvedený návod vychází z návodu na instalaci. # Je nutné stáhnout aplikaci na vzdálenou instalaci HyperCon # K jejímu spuštění je potřeba Java Runtime Environment # Nástroj '''HyperCon.jar lze spustit až po instalaci Javy, která lze jednoduše nainstalovat, stačí projít průvodcem, není potřeba nic měnit # Na záložce SSH lze vybrat Operační systém, na kterém běží RPi, jeho IP adresa a přihlašovací údaje # Po zadání všech údajů se lze k RPi připojit tlačítkem Connect # Po připojení lze zahájit instalaci tlačítkem Inst./Upd. Hyperion # Nahrát uloženou konfiguraci lze tlačítkem Local Config Path a odeslat tlačítkem Send Config YouTube Pro prohlížení populárních videí lze nainstalovat doplněk pro YouTube, který je obsažen v oficiálním repozitáři Kodi. # Stačí jej tedy nainstalovat kliknutím na APPS -> Prohlížeč doplňků -> Instalovat z repozitáře -> Kodi Add-on repository -> Doplňky videí -> YouTube -> Instalovat # Doplněk lze spustit kliknutím na APPS -> Doplňky videí -> YouTube # Po prvním spuštění vás přivítá průvodce nastavením, kde lze vybrat jazyk a region # Lze se přihlásit ke svému účtu po zadání zobrazeného kódu na stránce www.youtube.com/activate(nutno provést 2x) Úprava hlavní nabídky Pro snazší navigaci v menu doporučuji některé položky skrýt a jiné přidat. * Položku v menu lze skrýt pomocí kliknutí na Systém -> Rozhraní -> Vzhled -> Konfigurovat vzhled -> Steup the Aeon Nox main menu, vybrat položku a odškrtnout Povoleno ** To lze provést např. u položek '''TV SERIÁLY', ŽIVÉ VYSÍLÁNÍ, CONCERTS, OBLÍBENÉ, APPS apod.'' * Položku v menu lze přidat ve stejném menu pomocí kliknutí na Systém -> Rozhraní -> Vzhled -> Konfigurovat vzhled -> Steup the Aeon Nox main menu, vybrat volnou položku CUSTOM, zaškrtnout pole Povoleno (to lze až po přiřazení akce), popisek lze upravit pomocí Upravit popisek a přiřadit akci pomocí Výchozí akce při výběru ** Např. pro přidání rádií lze vybrat '''Add-on' -> Music add-on -> Radio -> My Stations -> Create menu item to here'' ** Např. pro přidání her lze vybrat '''Add-on' -> Program -> Advanced Emulator Launcher -> GAMES -> Create menu item to here'' ** Např. pro přidání YouTube lze vybrat '''Add-on' -> Video add-on -> YouTube -> Create menu item to here'' *** Např. pro přidání podmenu pro YouTube lze vybrat '''Změna podnabídky' -> Přidat -> Set label a zadat název (např. Mé odběry), dále Change action -> Add-On -> Video Add-On -> YouTube, vybrat podmenu (např. Mé odběry) a nastavit Create menu item to here'' * Vzhled hlavního menu lze upravit na ikony pomocí kliknutí na '''Systém' -> Rozhraní -> Vzhled -> Konfigurovat vzhled -> Aeon Nox main menu layout a změnu na Ikony'' ** Ikony jednotlivým položkám lze měnit v '''Systém' -> Rozhraní -> Vzhled -> Konfigurovat vzhled -> Steup the Aeon Nox main menu, vybrat položku a změnit Set item icon (ikony lze přidávat pomocí WinSCP do /storage/.kodi/addons/skin.aeon.nox.5/extras/icons)'' A to je prozatím vše.